


Это ужасное Рождество

by curious_werewolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Тэд Банди - серийный убийца, насильник. Подробнее, например, здесь - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B8,_%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%80_%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82</p><p>Прототипом отеля для корпоратива послужил Innsbruck theinnsbruck.com/</p></blockquote>





	Это ужасное Рождество

_21 декабря_

Фонарь на крыльце вспыхнул при их приближении, заливая высокую фигуру тёплым тающим сиянием. Вессон провел карточкой и толкнул двери в номер – и Дин почувствовал запах роскоши прежде, чем зажегся свет. Дин упал в кресло возле камина и только тогда разглядел спальню из-за плеча замершего в дверном проёме Вессона.  
\- Какого черта? - пробормотал он при виде двуспальной кровати.– Мы согласились на один номер – и они решили, что мы геи?  
\- Крисси из управления персоналом сказала, что это единственная броня в отеле, которая слетела перед нашим корпоративом, - мягко возразил Вессон. – Никто не виноват, что мы пришли в компанию всего за пару недель до Рождества.  
\- Крисси? – подозрительно переспросил Дин. – Скажи, что вы с ней не сговорились разыграть меня.  
Вессон издал странный звук, и Дин с возмущением понял, что тот смеется.  
\- Вообще-то, - сказал Вессон, - я больше был бы заинтересован в её обществе. Но не переживай, если буду отвергнут - займу диван.  
\- С чего бы мне переживать? - проворчал Дин. – Меня только что оставили наедине с кроватью и ненормальным, который приставал ко мне в лифте.  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что общая кровать - не повод для знакомства, - заулыбался Вессон и протянул свою гигантскую лапу. – Сэм Вессон, айти-директор, будем знакомы… любовничек.  
\- Я буду спать с закрытой дверью, - предупредил Дин. Но ладонь – крепкую, не поддавшуюся морозу, с мучительно знакомыми линиями и едва заметными подушечками мозолей – все-таки пожал.

_За 10 дней до Рождества_

Дину Смиту нравилось наблюдать за людьми. Ловить их линию взгляда, искать вместе с ними желаемое и давать им это за умеренную цену. Что-то вроде утренней разминки для мозгов - составить портрет любого незнакомца за то время, пока поднимаешься в лифте на свой этаж.  
Он покосился на придержавшего двери парня. Так, эммм... Кому-то здесь везет и у него есть время на качалку. «Не проектный отдел, не финансы и не экономист», - с неожиданной завистью к физической форме парня отметил Дин и невольно втянул собственный живот, где - он был уверен - подло притаились тонны жира, так и ждавшего конца диеты. Дин глянул на руку незнакомца, лежавшую на лямке ноутбучной сумки - вот это уже было поинтереснее. Много старых засечек на коже, говорящих о том, что боксерская груша в спортзале могла... отбиваться? Дин вскинул глаза на лицо парня и влип в пристальный взгляд. И тут, конечно же, этому йети надо было испортить всё интригующее впечатление.  
\- Мы знакомы? - спросил парень.  
Дин невольно скривился:  
\- Вряд ли.  
\- Мне показалось, что я вас где-то видел, - не унимался парень.  
\- Приятель, - оборвал Дин, - это что, правда срабатывает среди геев?  
Незнакомец чудно порозовел, сделав Дину день.

***

Ни мать, ни малышка Джо не брали трубку. Дин хмыкнул и бросил блютуз на стол - он бы тоже не отвлекался от достопримечательностей Европы, будь у него возможность устроить себе такие рождественские каникулы. Дин быстро доел свой салат и развернулся к окну. Косые дождевые струны притянули небо к крышам небоскребов, ветер стучал в окна с навязчивым любопытством ребенка, подзывающего к стенке аквариума понравившуюся рыбку.  
Стук отозвался эхом - на этот раз со стороны двери. Дин крутанулся в кресле и сел ровнее при виде вошедшего.  
\- И с чем мы пожаловали сегодня? - радостно вопросил он.  
\- Ну, я мог бы сменить картридж в принтере, - не разочаровал его маньяк из лифта, опираясь на дверной косяк.  
\- Уже креативнее, - одобрил Дин. - Приступай.  
\- Вообще-то, - фыркнул парень, - это не моя работа.  
\- Ты перехватил вызов, чтобы приставать ко мне в моем собственном кабинете? - офигел Дин.  
\- Что? - растерялся парень. - Нет! Но как ещё я мог спросить тебя, что ты думаешь о призраках?  
\- О призраках?- уточнил Дин, каменея лицом. Определенно, новый знакомый вносил оживление в офисные будни.  
\- И вампирах, - быстро, словно опасаясь, что его вытолкают взашей, добил парень.  
\- Табу на обсуждение фильмов с Патриком Суэйзи или Кристен Стюарт в этом кабинете, - строго пресек Дин, отворачиваясь к унылому пейзажу за окном.  
Снега и праздничного духа не перехотелось - чтобы по-детски, с подарками и желаниями, без обратной стороны потребительского маркетинга. Еще, совсем немного, тянуло снова смутить молчаливо ковырявшего адскую печатную машину сотрудника. Пожалуй, даже этому извращенцу из лифта было с кем отметить Рождество. Дин развернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть торчащую над принтером пятую точку в натянувшихся брюках.  
«Определенно, - вздохнул Дин, оценив увиденное, - ему есть, с кем отметить». Открыв почту, Дин нашел приглашение на рождественский корпоратив в Аспене и подтвердил свой приезд.

***

_22 декабря_

Сэм, вот же псина, не ночевал в номере. Но к утру, когда Дин в очередной раз приоткрыл веки, измученный странными снами с криками, погонями и мокрыми звуками рвущейся плоти, лохматый затылок виднелся из одеяльного кокона на диване. Не то чтобы Дин специально лег с этой стороны кровати для лучшего обзора прихожей. Некоторое время Дин бездумно смотрел на огромный уютный свёрток, потом моргнул, смахивая Сэма с ресниц... и в следующий раз открыл глаза уже утром, потеряв все, что было между, во сне, где гнал по дорогам чёрный шевроле. А Сэм - колесил вместе с Дином по его снам, как будто там и был всегда.  
\- Эй, - хрипло сказал Сэм - и Дин понял, что тот давно за ним наблюдает. - А ты мне снился, - он замолк, подбирая слова, покусывая губу и морща нос, заставляя Дина глухо и тоскливо ревновать того, другого Сэма из сна, которого Вессон только что скопировал.  
\- В моём сне мы были кем-то вроде друзей... - продолжил Вессон. - Пожалуй, даже братьев. А ещё ты не закрыл дверь в спальню, - и улыбнулся, поганец, так светло и щенячье, что Дина затошнило.  
Он вскочил, путаясь в одеяле, и прошлёпал по полу в одних боксерах, демонстративно захлопнув дверь. - Я не хочу знать о твоих снах про крепкую мужскую дружбу!  
Сэм хохотал минут пять.  
\- Выходи, - примирительно подёргал ручку двери Сэм. - На кухне есть кофемашина, и мы просто обязаны попробовать её в деле.  
Ему бы адвокатом дьявола быть, а не айтишником. Ладно, Дин выйдет и будет доброжелательным. Они выпьют кофе - и Сэм свалит к этой свой Крисси или одному из тех лентяев техподдержки, с которыми они распивали пиво накануне.  
\- Йен и Шон собираются на экскурсию по следам преступлений Тэда Банди,* - заявил Сэм. - Почему бы нам не составить им компанию? А еще будет вечерняя экскурсия с легендами местного кладбища. Представляешь - девятнадцатое столетие и призраки!  
\- Ага, - сказал Дин, - почему бы нам не прошвырнуться по местам боевой славы маньяка-убийцы и почему бы не поиграть в охотников за привидениями на кладбище? Ведь именно так нормальные люди отмечают Рождество.

***

В следующий раз ненормальный сосед побеспокоил его только к вечеру.  
Дин, нежившийся в горячей джакузи на улице прямо перед их номером, чувствовал себя слишком хорошо, чтобы ворчать.  
\- Мы были на экскурсии, - сообщил Сэм, нависая над душой.  
\- И как там призраки? - поинтересовался Дин из вежливости.  
\- Вели себя хорошо, - отчитался Сэм. - Но в хижине, где Банди прятался после побега из суда, Йен спёр старый складной нож. Я говорил ему ничего не трогать, но у него просто тяга какая-то. Обнаружил только по приезде.  
\- Ага, - промурлыкал Дин, подставляя шею под массирующие горячие струи. - Банди поначалу тоже клептоманил. А потом стал серийным убийцей. Удачи с друзьями, Сэмми.  
Сэм ещё какое-то время топтался рядом, сердито сопя, и Дин слушал это пыхтение, как Лунную сонату.  
\- Одно дело - спереть в офисе пару карандашей, и совсем другое - изнасиловать и убить, - решился Сэм наконец.  
Дин только фыркнул презрительно и переместился к другому подводному массажёру.  
А ночью Йен задушил Крисси, идеально скопировав почерк "нейлонового убийцы".

***

Сэму стоило повзрослеть и научиться принимать людей такими, какие они есть. Парень из тех, кто подставит спину под нож, свято веря в человеческое благородство души.  
\- Йен не мог, - повторил Сэм в который раз.- Он, конечно, вёл себя странно вчера...  
\- Он просил тебя помочь ему затолкать труп в багажник «Фольксвагена»? - подозрительно перебил Дин.  
\- Господи, нет! - комично задрав брови, изумился Сэм. - Он спустился с "чёрной" трассы.  
\- И чем это странно? - озадачился Дин.  
\- Послушай, - сказал Сэм, закусывая губу. - Йен не был лыжником. Вообще. Он всю дорогу ныл, что ему нечем будет здесь заняться. Но вчера вечером он спустился с "чёрной" трассы, как олимпийский горнолыжник! Кстати, ты знал, что Банди был любителем лыжного спорта? И это так похоже на мои сны...  
\- Стой! - заорал Дин. - В твоих снах извращенцы обычно катаются на лыжах и душат коллег?!  
\- В моих снах призраки или демоны заставляли людей вести себя странно, - убито закончил Сэм.  
\- И как мы расправлялись с призраками и демонами в твоих снах? - полюбопытствовал Дин с внутренним содроганием.  
\- Солью и огнём, вроде бы, - выдавил Сэм.  
\- Если какой-нибудь идиот попытается ткнуть меня лыжной палкой - или как оно там называется - обязательно его посолю, - пообещал Дин.  
Сэма было жалко, у него был такой побитый жизнью вид... В конце концов, не каждый день твой приятель убивает твою девушку. Но Дину срочно требовалось подумать. Одному. Всё было так странно. Он тщательно проверил прочность защёлки на двери в ванную и только после этого потянулся включить душ. Вентили повернулись сами - и дверцу кабинки затянуло инеем, словно озерцо - ряской, прямо под пальцами Дина. От холода затрясло; и иначе как переохлаждением нельзя было объяснить, что он звал Сэма, пытаясь сдвинуть заиндевевшую дверцу и дотянуться до одежды.  
Когда Сэм высадил дверь, Дин стоял посреди ванной, разглядывая себя в зеркале.  
\- Всё в порядке, Сэмми, - криво усмехнулся он, поглаживая стертые грани рукояти складного ножа, неизвестно как попавшего в карман его банного халата.  
***  
Сны прыгают от чёрно-белых до золотых. Сны, где Сэм ловит ход его мыслей, словно опытный автостопщик - попутку. Сны, где Сэм спорит с ним или сосредоточенно хмурится над дорожной картой. Дину хочется прижать палец к его лбу и разгладить морщины. Горячие - до огненных искр - сны, где Сэм смеётся или они стискивают друг друга в импровизированном спарринге. Серые-серые - но беспощадно чёткие - сны с женскими телами, покорно падающими в свежие могилы. Сны, где женщины сопротивляются тому, чего хочет он - и ему приходится заставить их замолчать. Сны, где он дерётся с Сэмом.  
А потом эти сны смешиваются и взрываются белым снегом и пустотой.

***

_23 декабря_

Сэм сам пришел к нему вечером в горячую купель - и они оба знают зачем. Сэм - открытый в своих мыслях, как та малышка Карин, что не дошла от лифта до номера своего жениха каких-то пару футов.  
Сэм - с такой нежной-нежной кожей на сильном горле - он сильнее малышки Карин и многих других. Его не так просто удержать под водой. Сэм нравится Дину настолько, что бежать за ним пролет от джакузи до дверей в номер не так-то просто из-за уверенного стояка. Сэм - подлый, умный, похожий на сучку ДеРонч, которая смогла уйти от него когда-то - швыряет в камин всю сегодняшнюю одежду Дина...

***

_Рождество_

Дин просыпается на руках Сэма, покачиваясь в его объятьях, как ребенок.  
\- Ты, - говорит Дин хрипло - и горло саднит, как чужое, - ты озабоченный извращенец и хочешь задушить меня своими гигантскими лапами. И что за вонючую хрень ты жег в камине? Нам не вернут залог.  
Сэм кивает и соглашается. И улыбается сумасшедше.  
***  
С тех пор, как Сэм пересказал ему вечер, Дин проторчал на улице не менее получаса, втягивая носом морозный воздух. Потоптался по присыпанной снегом вчерашней дорожке, размышляя, можно ли считать преступным внезапное желание прокатиться на лыжах перед отъездом. Снег продолжал обнимать ели, накидывая им на плечи белые пушистые манто. Дин быстро огляделся - было ещё чертовски рано, чтобы привлечь внимание других постояльцев. Так что он остановился в паре шагов от дверей, открыл рот и с упоением поймал пару снежинок - сладких, словно пудра на запретных пончиках. В полной тишине шелест снегопада казался оглушающим.  
\- Вкусно? - ехидно поинтересовался с веранды подлый, бесшумно подкрадывающийся сталкер Сэм. - Тебе правда стоит попробовать нормальную еду. И дать шанс нашей кофемашине.  
\- Тебе стоит перестать подкрадываться к людям, - усмехнулся Дин.  
Сэм пожал плечами, напуская на себя независимый вид, и сунул ему горячую чашку в руки. Дин наблюдал искоса сквозь кофейный пар, откуда-то зная и предугадывая точный подъем плеча или, вот, ощущение тепла - именно на таком расстоянии.  
\- Вышел глянуть, куда тебя снова понесло.  
"... и не пытался ли ты убить кого-нибудь", - мысленно закончил Дин. Надо же, переживает.  
\- Все пучком, - искренне заверил он. - Чудесный день, вкусный снег.  
Сэм улыбался - и Дин почувствовал себя таким празднично и глупо счастливым от этого сочетания: взлохмаченной, как еловые лапы, шевелюры и широкой улыбки. «Что было, конечно же, отвратительно», - мысленно закончил он, слушая, топанье Сэма в сторону кухни.  
\- Жёлтый снег не жрать! - донеслось из глубины номера.  
\- Сучка, - умилился Дин. Так-то лучше.  
Снег всё шел - тихими, тёплыми хлопьями. Очертания гор под белым одеялом напоминали Дину соню Сэма, если смотреть на него в ночной тьме - длинный, захватывающий дух спуск с вершины плеча на узкие бедра.

***

Сэм так и не пришёл на вечеринку. Это было ужасно подло с его стороны - Дин злился на него каждый раз, как над его головой оказывалась очередная ветка омелы. Шампанское лопалось пузырьками необъяснимого раздражения на коллег – и в целом он ощущал себя ужасно одиноким в повеселевшей от алкоголя толпе. Дин поставил бокал на поднос, попрощался с шефом и двинулся к выходу. Прошелся пару раз между корпусами и свернул на привычную дорожку.  
Свет в окне их номера притягивал, и Дин не стал себя сдерживать. Сэм, против ожиданий, не зависал с очередной Крисси.  
\- Празднуешь, Сэмми? – поинтересовался Дин, ослабляя узел галстука и разглядывая невысокую, редко украшенную ель возле камина. И Сэма со стаканом яичного ликера, виновато раскрывшего рот при виде Дина.  
\- Слушай, - зачастил Сэм, - надо поговорить, ладно?  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Дин, не сильно вслушиваясь в его бормотание.  
Дальше получилось как-то смазанно и совсем на него не похоже. Он отобрал у Сэма стакан, хлопнул для храбрости и рванул паршивца за шиворот.  
Вроде бы, Сэм орал что-то протестующее, когда Дин толкнул его к стене и они, запутавшись в проводе от гирлянды, приземлились на ковёр. Ёлка ухнула на их головы – и свергнутый с верхушки белоснежный ангел зазвенел по полу.  
Дин замер, глядя на остановившуюся возле них игрушку. Пахло хвоей и Рождеством, и одуряюще – близким дыханием Сэма. И было чертовски несправедливо - вспомнить всё за пару дюймов до сэмова рта.  
\- Как давно ты знал, что мы братья, мелкий извращенец? - зарычал Дин.  
\- С полчаса уже! - заворочался под ним Сэм. – Это я и пытался сказать!  
Прощальное похлопывание шефа по плечу всё еще отдавалось знакомо, как ожёг от ангельской ладони. Дин смотрел на Сэма в упор, впитывал его тепло, почти чувствуя его на вкус.  
\- Я знаю, - шепнул Сэм, глухо и тоскливо, и так, словно их могли подслушать – куда-то в шею Дина. Его губы двигались так близко - стоило только слегка повернуть голову, как будто случайно подставляя горло. И это стало бы одним из тех форс-мажоров, которые можно списать на призраков, сирен или одержимость. - Чудовищно обломно, да? Слушай, я правда ничего такого поначалу не думал. Ты - тем более, я в курсе. Давай просто не будем об этом…  
\- Нет, - сказал Дин просто.  
Руки скользнули с бедер Сэма долгим полетом по бокам и оторванному воротнику рубашки - к подбородку и спутанным волосам. И сердце замерло, падая, словно в воздушную яму на чертовом самолёте.  
А потом, когда Сэм приоткрыл рот в ответ на невесомое касание губ - забилось снова, отсчитывая неслучайные поцелуи в распластанную по груди горячую сэмову ладонь.

**Author's Note:**

> *Тэд Банди - серийный убийца, насильник. Подробнее, например, здесь - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B8,_%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%80_%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82
> 
> Прототипом отеля для корпоратива послужил Innsbruck theinnsbruck.com/


End file.
